Guide to: Daydreaming and Gym
"Guide to: Daydreaming and Gym" is the eleventh episode of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Plot Part 1: Daydreaming Ned is often daydreaming in class. Mr. Sweeney makes his class stay for lunch until they solve a riddle: what do the words water, wolf, and trapdoor have in common? While everyone tries to figure it out, Ned daydreams that he is a spy with Moze as his co-secret agent. He and Moze set out to solve Sweeney's word puzzle and let the class out for lunch. Sweeney lets some ninjas loose on them, but they're defeated when Moze sprays them all with a high-power water hose. Mr. Sweeney gives them another hint: it spins. Suzie guesses that it's the Earth, but she's wrong. Back in his daydream, Ned has Cookie open all the doors but only bolts them shut. Then, the Fairly Oddparents show up and get him into the science room. Mr. Sweeney gives them one more hint: they can find it on the web. However, they're not allowed to use the computer to find it. Back in the daydream, Sweeney traps Moze and Ned with a giant spiderweb. Through his daydream, Ned solves the word puzzle. They're all different kinds of spiders. Mr. Sweeney lets everyone out for lunch. Tips *Tip#127.1F - Avoid the Out-The-Window daydream. *Tip#769.CB - Daydream at an educational classroom item. *Tip#769.CB - Daydreaming actually helps you come up with solutions. Part 2: Gym In gym, Ned gets knocked down when Moze jump kicks him in the chest while they're doing a karate unit. He gets teased by Loomer and his cronies, and wants revenge to prove his manhood. Coach Stax, who's teaching their class, has everyone pair up to spar. He tries to get paired up with Moze, but gets flipped twice in the process. When he finally gets to spar with her, she flips him over. He goes to Coach Stax, who trains him a la Karate Kid, and teaches Ned how to flip someone. When Coach Stax finds out that Ned's doing this because he doesn't like getting flipped by Moze, he tells Ned there's no shame in getting flipped by Moze because they're friends. Meanwhile, Cookie tries to get out of doing gym so he won't get so sweaty. He gets Seth to help him in gym class for him in exchange for a week's worth of math homework. After class, he's not sweaty but Coach Dirga is suspicious. The next class, she gets Cookie to do speed push-ups, but he can't do it. So, as punishment, she has him run two miles until he throws up. Loomer taunts Ned only to get flipped by Ned and Moze, along with his gang. Cookie avoids looking in Noreen, Nick, Emily, Taylor, Kyle, Francesco, and Shing-Ying when he uses Ned's shower tip. Tips *Tip#159.1 - Wear something light to stay cool. *Tip#159.2 - Wash your gym clothes once a week. *Tip#159.3 - Take a sink shower. Starring *Devon Werkheiser as Ned Bigby *Lindsey Shaw as Moze *Daniel Curtis Lee as Cookie Guest starring Co-starring *Alex Black as Seth Powers *Tylor Chase as Martin Qwerly *Don Creech as Mr. Sweeney *Spencer Locke as Bitsy Johnson *Loni Love as Rose *Daran Norris as Gordy *Teo Olivares as Jerry Crony *Rob Pinkston as Coconut Head *Christian Serratos as Suzie Crabgrass *Kim Sava as Coach Joy Dirga *Rachel Sibner as Lisa Zemo *Kyle Swann as Billy Loomer *Fred Williamson as Coach Stax Trivia *This is not canon to The Fairly Oddparents as it is simply Ned's daydream, showing he might watch The Fairly Oddparents. *This is the first time that Ned is seen barefoot. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Animated characters